A Rant From Team Gwin's Diary
by Kiiro Pond
Summary: Just a diary entry from Dustfinger's point of view, about when he was read into Mo's world. Just a diary entry from Farid's point of view, about when he was read into Mo's world.
1. Diary Entry 1

XX/XX/20XX

You are familiar with Earth, are you not? You grew up there. It is all you have ever known, if I am correct.

Is it that you think your world, your precious_ Earth, _has the only real life? You are a fool to think that. Although I was as much a fool when I lived in the world I grew up in. How were we to know there was any other world aside from the world Earthlings call, the _Inkworld?_

Call me Dustfinger. You could say I lived inside a book, inside a story. But how do you know _your_ world isn't just a story?

**{---+***+---}**

There isn't much to describe when the scene is moving too fast, and you're caught in the action that's whirring all around you, and you don't know what's happening, or remember what happened previously. There isn't any way to describe such a scene but fear. Fear blinds, hides everything, hides you from yourself.

Confusion. _How had I gotten there? Where was I?_ The man, the child, who were they? What was this place?

Basta had let go of me. He seemed to have taken an interest in the young girl-child, bbut I wasn't sure. He was playing with his knife, as always; walking towards the man, shielding the girl. The man was looking around wildly; looking for someone.

Basta's master, Capricorn, was approaching them. I called the fire but it was silent. This frightened me more than anything else had, since I had arrived here. It would frighten me as long as I was in this place.

But Capricorn was swaying, he was paler than usual. He gripped his sword with determination, but the man had seen his hesitation.

And he had the sword; unsure of how to use it, he was attempting to drive them towards the door. _Fool._ But Capricorn and Basta seemed scared, backing away from the blade in the strange man's hands.

I wasn't in the Inkworld anymore. Everything smelled different. Not just that; _everything _was different and at the time I didn't know why.

Homesickness so strong that everything disappeared. I care not to describe it further.

He smiled at me as he returned, a smile I barely noticed; but his smile was bitter and cold. Forced, most likely. "Where is she?" His words echo in my mind even now. "So you're Dustfinger."

Though I have no wish to remember the exact words, I know he knew who I was. Not just my name, either. "Where is she?"

But he already knew. I could see it in his eyes. Pain, sorrow, the traditional feelings of a hero. Does that make me a hero as well?

After all, like him, I did just lose someone I loved. Possibly forever.

_Author's Note: This is just something I wrote for school. Since it's about Dustfinger, I decided to put it up here on . It's a diary entry about when he entered Mo's world. I edited it a little, but I wrote it months ago and I don't understand my own writing too well, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this, even if it was more of a rant than anything else!_


	2. Diary Entry 2

XX/XX/20XX

Hello Diary, once again,

It is rare for me to rite here anymore; the theves didn't like me knowing to write, but the past few days must be ricorded if I want to keep my sanity so the gosts don't take me. These occorrences began a while before now…

The first thing I remembre as drastically 'wrong' was the heet. At first it was warm, very warm—but I was used to that. The thing that starteld me was how cold and wet the air bicame. Then my world was spinning and I could've sworn the gosts were after me. It wasn't the gosts though. It was an entirely new world. The first thing I saw was the luming figure with pail eyes in a throne bifore me. I tirned, an instingct the theves tot me, and checked my egxits. Suddenly there was a lot of nois and the king-man said, I don't need any more of his kind. I was dragged away for no reeson at all. I didn't mind much tho, I was used to it from the theves. I wasn't paeing much atension to the men in black who dragged me away aniway; it was the two crouched on the flore that caut my eye. The girl luked for or five years younger than me and I remember her eyes very well. They were tiny bits of sky—a last remanant of home. I would later come to kno her as Meggie, Meggie Folchart. It was her father, I would later find, crouched on the floor beside her. I would call him Silvertongue, Mortimer, or just Mo. The only one of my futchur closest frends that was not there was the man I would come to know as 'master', the one so many would mistake for my father, my mentor, my god. Dustfinger, the cowardly master of the flaims. Dusty.

The black-clad men put me in some shed and gave me straw to sleep on. They reminded me of crows. The living condition wasn't what bothered me. The people were talking in the shed next to me. It was the girl, and the man from the building I had been in before. There was a woman as well. They spoke and argud, the black-clothed men spoke to them. They spoke of me a bit too. Then that foreighn voice, that I would know in any croud. Dustfinger came to get them out. They did some more arguing, then left the shed. They came over to my shed and opened the door. I was scared then. Everithing was new, and dangarous. The girl slipped in. Hers were the only words I remember. Come with us, she whispered, We want to help you! We'll take you away from here! I don't know why I didn't trust her… She finally persuaded me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I bolted for my freedom, tho; the closed door was flung open as I burst out. And I was struck by the lite of my new world.

A/N: Yes, the spelling errors are intentional. Evan thought that Farid would write with mistakes, so here you are. Please tell me if it's hard to understand/read.


End file.
